Leeds ACWW Wiki:Archives/Leeds Buses fleet
Leeds Buses operate a huge fleet of 737 vehicles, including 726 buses, in Leeds. This makes them Animal Crossing Island's second biggest bus transport company, behind Home City Transport and ahead of First Animal Crossing, Arriva Animal Crossing, and Stagecoach Animal Crossing. Since September 2011, Leeds Buses' fleet has been nearly 100% hybrid buses. Below is a full fleet list. 1xxxx - ancillary vehicles Leeds Buses currently have 10'' ''ancillary vehicles. 2xxxx - minibuses and midibuses Leeds Buses currently have 120 'midibuses. Bus type *21101-21125 Dennis Dart SLF with Wright StreetLite bodywork (hybrid model)'' *22101-22125'' Enterprise Plasma EB01 with Plaxton Primo bodywork (hybrid model)'' *23101-23120 Dennis Dart SLF with Optare Versa bodywork (hybrid model) *24101-24125 Dennis Dart SLF / Optare Solo SR *25101-25130 Dennis Dart SLF / Alexander Dennis Enviro400 Bus route *21101-21120'' N18'' *22101-22125 23 bus route *23101-23120 28 bus route *''241xx N17'' *''251xx N10'' Bus livery *21101'' N18 route pictogram'' *21102-21120'' Leeds City Transport'' *22101 23 route pictogram *22102-22125 Leeds City Transport *23101 28 route pictogram *23102-23120 Leeds City Transport *''24101 N17 pictogram'' *''241xx LCT'' *''25101 N10 pictogram'' *''251xx LCT'' Bus depot *21101-21120 Island Boulevard bus depot *22101-22125 Home Road bus depot *23101-23120 Home Road bus depot *241xx Silkstone Road *251xx Home Road 3xxxx - double-decker buses Leeds Buses currently have '280 '''double-decker buses. Bus type *31101-31125 ''Scania N230UD with Alexander Dennis Enviro400 bodywork (hybrid model) *31201-31225 Scania N230UD with Alexander Dennis Enviro400 bodywork (hybrid model) *31301-31325 Scania N230UD with Alexander Dennis Enviro400 bodywork (hybrid model) *31401-31425 Scania N230UD with Alexander Dennis Enviro400 bodywork (hybrid model) *32101-32125 Scania N230UD with Optare Olympus bodywork (hybrid model) *32201-32213 Scania N230UD with Optare Olympus bodywork (hybrid model) *32215-32231 Scania N230UD with Optare Olympus bodywork *33101-33125 Scania N230UD with Scania OmniDekka bodywork (hybrid model) *33201-33225 Scania N230UD with Scania OmniDekka bodywork (hybrid model) *34101-34125'' Volvo B9TL with East Lancs Myllenium Vyking bodywork (hybrid model)'' *35101-35125 Volvo B9TL with Wright Eclipse Gemini bodywork (hybrid model) *36101-36125 Dennis Trident 3 with Alexander Dennis Enviro500 bodywork (hybrid model) Bus route *31101-31125'' 18 bus route'' *31201-31225'' 19 bus route'' *31301-31325 20 bus route *31401-31425 25 bus route *32101-32125'' 13 bus route'' *32201-32230'' 10 bus route'' *33101-33125 17 bus route *33201-33225 26 bus route *34101-34125'' 12 bus route'' *35101-35125 11 bus route *39999 10 bus route Bus livery *31101'' 18 route pictogram'' *31102-30125'' Leeds City Transport'' *31201 19 route pictogram *31202-31225 Leeds City Transport *31301 20 route pictogram *31302-31325 Leeds City Transport *31401 25 route pictogram *31402-31425'' Leeds City Transport'' *32101 13 route pictogram *32102-32125 Leeds City Transport '' *32201-32230 variable see here'' *33101 17 route pictogram *33102-33125 Leeds City Transport *33201 26 route pictogram *33202-33225 Leeds City Transport *34101'' 12 route pictogram'' *34102-34125'' Leeds City Transport'' *35101 11 route pictogram *35102-35125 Leeds City Transport *39999 Red with Arriva London branding Bus depot *31101-31125'' Island Boulevard bus depot'' *31201-31225 Island Boulevard bus depot *31301-31325 Home Road bus depot *31401-31425 Home Road bus depot *32101-32125'' Island Boulevard bus depot'' *32201-32230'' Home Road bus depot'' *33101-33125 Island Boulevard bus depot *33201-33225 Home Road bus depot *34101-34125 Home Road bus depot *35101-35125 Home Road bus depot *39999 Home Road bus depot Special notes 32222 was involved in an accident near Home Centre, in Home, on the 10 bus route on 2 October 2011. It has since been towed back to Leeds Road depot (A Home City Transport depot) for repairs. It has since re-entered service. 32214 has been withdrawn following a severe fire at Home Road bus depot. 32231 has replaced it. 4xxxx - open-top buses Leeds Buses currently have '''35 open-top buses. Special notes 41101-41125 and 42101-42110 are only used in summer; during winter they are in storage for cleaning and, if needed, repairs. 41125 and 42110 spend the winter at the Leeds Transport Museum after a quick wash. 5xxxx - coaches and school buses Leeds Buses currently have '65 '''coaches and school buses. Coach and school bus type *51101-51110 Volvo B7RLE with Volvo 7900 bodywork (hybrid model)'' *52101-52120'' Volvo B7RLE with Blue Bird Vision bodywork (hybrid model)'' *53101-53110 Volvo B12B with Plaxton Paragon bodywork (hybrid model) *54101-54110 Volvo B12M with Sunsundegui Sideral bodywork (hybrid model) *55101-55115 Volvo B12M with Caetano Enigma bodywork (hybrid model) Coach and school bus route *51101-51110'' various school services'' *52101-52120'' various school services'' *53101-53110 not assigned a route, available for hire for any purpose *54101-54110 not assigned a route, available for hire for any purpose *55101-55115 school trips, available for hire for this purpose only Coach and school bus livery *51101-51110'' North American school bus yellow livery (yellow replaced with orange) with LCT branding'' *52101-52120'' North American school bus yellow livery with LCT branding'' *53101-53110 North American school bus yellow livery with LCT branding *54101-54110 North American school bus yellow livery with LCT branding *55101-55115 North American school bus yellow livery with LCT branding Coach and school bus depot *51101-51110 Home Road bus depot *52101-52120 Home Road bus depot *53101-53110 Home Road bus depot *54101-54110 Home Road bus depot *55101-55115 Home Road bus depot Special notes All coaches/school buses in this numbering range are used as school transport, for classes coming on school trips from outside of Leeds to somewhere inside Leeds, or for hire for festivals and other big events. 6xxxx - full-length single-decker buses Leeds Buses currently have '215 '''full-length single-decker buses. Bus type *60101-60110 ''Scania CN230UB with Scania OmniCity bodywork (hybrid model) *61101-61120 Volvo B7RLE with Optare Esteem bodywork (hybrid model) *62101-62120 Volvo B7RLE with Optare Tempo bodywork (hybrid model) *63101-63120 Volvo B7RLE with MCV Evolution bodywork (hybrid model) *64101-64120 MAN A22 with Wright Meridian bodywork (hybrid model) *65101-65125 Volvo B7RLE with Alexander Dennis Enviro300 bodywork (hybrid model) *66101-66125 Dennis Dart SLF with East Lancs Myllennium bodywork (hybrid model) *67101-67125 VDL SB200 with Wright Pulsar 2 bodywork (hybrid model) *68101-68125 Volvo B7RLE with Plaxton Centro bodywork (hybrid model) *69101-69125 Volvo B7RLE with Wright Eclipse Urban bodywork (hybrid model) Bus route *60101-60110 X6B bus route *61101-61120'' X8 bus route'' *62101-62120 X8 bus route *63101-63120 X9 bus route *64101-64120 X9 bus route *65101-65125 21 bus route *66101-66125 22 bus route *67101-67125 24 bus route *68101-68125 27 bus route *69101-69125 16B bus route Bus livery *60101 X6B route pictogram *60102-60110 Leeds City Transport "Beachliner" *61101'' X8 route pictogram'' *61102-61120'' Leeds City Transport'' *62101'' X8 route pictogram'' *62102-62120'' Leeds City Transport'' *63101 X9 route pictogram *63102-63120 Leeds City Transport *64101 X9 route pictogram *64102-64120 Leeds City Transport *65101 21 route pictogram *65102-65125 Leeds City Transport *66101 22 route pictogram *66102-66125 Leeds City Transport *67101 24 route pictogram *67102-67125 Leeds City Transport *68101 27 route pictogram *68102-68125 Leeds City Transport *69101 16B route pictogram *69102-69125 Leeds City Transport "Beachliner" Bus depot *60101-60110 Island Boulevard bus depot *61101-61120 Home Road bus depot *62101-62120'' Home Road bus depot'' *63101-63120 Island Boulevard bus depot *64101-64120 Island Boulevard bus depot *65101-65125 Home Road bus depot *66101-66125 Home Road bus depot *67101-67125 Home Road bus depot *68101-68125 Home Road bus depot *69101-69125 Island Boulevard bus depot Notes 60101-60110 and 69101-69125 are only used in winter; during summer they are in storage for cleaning and, if needed, repairs. 60110 and 69125 spend the summer at the Leeds Transport Museum after a quick wash. Originally LB had 25 MCV Evolutions, but 63121-63125 were sold to Home City Transport on 25 September 2011, after 20 new Wright Meridians were purchased earlier that day. LB also had 25 Optare Esteems, but 61121-61125 may go to Home City Transport after 25 Plaxton Centros were purchased. LB also had 25 Optare Tempos, but 62121-62125 may go to Home City Transport after 25 Wright Eclipse Urbans were purchased. 7xxxx - single-decker articulated buses Leeds Buses currently have '55 '''single-decker articulated buses. 8xxxx - Driver Training buses Leeds Buses currently have '''15 '''Driver Training buses. Special notes 81101 is ex-Home City Transport 102; 81102 is ex-HCT 104; 81103 is ex-HCT 105; 81104 is ex-HCT 108; and 81105 is ex-HCT 112. They all were in passenger services during their time in Home, before being transferred to Leeds Buses for use as Driver Training Vehicles when they were retired. Leeds City Transport also recieved ex-HCT Wright Renown 101, but it has since been restored and preserved at the Leeds Transport Museum. The Enviro300s were formerly in service in Leeds on the 1 bus route. 60101 was renumbered 82101, 60102 was renumbered 82102, 60103 was renumbered 82103, 60104 was renumbered 82104, and 60105 was renumbered 82105. 60106 kept it's number and was preserved at the Leeds Transport Museum. 60107-60125 were transferred to Home where they entered passenger service after renumbering. 81106 has been withdrawn following a fire on 18 November 2011, during delivery from First South Yorkshire in unbranded First Barbie livery. The fire took place just outside Silkstone Road depot. All Driver Training vehicles can be used on normal services if there is a shortage of buses. Step-free buses (Renowns and Enviro300s) should go onto services first, followed by step-enterance buses (Cityzens and Lynxes) if needed after. 9xxxx - breakdown rescue vehicles, etc. Leeds Buses currently have '''52 '''breakdown rescue vehicles, etc.. ''